


El incidente de la serpiente

by FangirlftShipper



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Kid Fic, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Snakes, Stabbing, Thor is really freaking cute okay, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlftShipper/pseuds/FangirlftShipper
Summary: La historia de cuando Loki usó el amor que Thor le tenía a las serpientes en su contra.[Basado en esa escena de Thor Ragnarok]





	El incidente de la serpiente

**Author's Note:**

> Fui a ver Thor: Ragnarok otra vez y esto solo... sucedió.

A Thor siempre le habían fascinado las serpientes.

Eso era algo que todos sabían, de más pequeñito solía correr por el palacio diciéndole a cualquiera que escuchara datos interesantes sobre diferentes especies de serpientes, pasaba tiempo pidiéndole a su madre que le leyera libros sobre aquellas criaturas que tanto le fascinaban y Frigga aceptaba con gusto.

Por supuesto que Loki iba a usar aquello en su contra algún día.

Se habían peleado por algo tonto, ninguno de los dos recordaba exactamente cuál había sido el problema inicial pero llevaban al menos tres días sin hablarse, haciéndose caras desde el otro extremo de la mesa mientras Odin los sermoneaba con su típica lección de “un príncipe tiene que ser maduro y aceptar sus errores” a la que ambos hermanos eran inmunes.

No había escalado a más de un par de empujones y miradas asesinas hasta esa tarde.

Thor corría por los jardines tratando de encontrar una pelota que había dejado afuera hacía un par de semanas mientras jugaba con su hermano, distrayéndose  mirando las plantas magníficas que cambiaban cada cierto tiempo gracias a los talentosos jardineros del palacio.

Una pequeña serpiente verde captó su atención rápidamente, no era algo extraño encontrar serpientes como aquellas en Asgard, pero si que lo era ver una cerca del castillo.  
  


—¡No puede ser! Mira que bonita...  
  


Se puso en cuclillas para acariciarla cuidadosamente, sonriendo cuando la serpiente no se alejó de su toque.

La recogió con delicadeza, poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo el animal a su pecho mientras le observaba con detenimiento.  
  


—Serpiente, tu y yo vamos a ser los mejores amigos.   
  


Antes de que Thor pudiera siquiera tratar de regresar al castillo, un rayo de luz lo cegó por un segundo y sintió como la serpiente desaparecía de sus brazos para materializarse frente a él en forma de su hermano.

—¡Já, soy yo! —Dijo el pelinegro claramente asustando al dios antes de sacar una de sus pequeñas dagas y clavarla en el hombro de Thor rápidamente.   
  


—¡Madre ya te había dicho que no me apuñalaras! —Recordó Thor tratando de sostener las lágrimas.   
  


—Debiste haber pensado mejor antes de decirle a padre que me estaba haciendo pasar por el para conseguir dulces gratis.  
  


—¡Pero eso era verdad!   
  


Ambos comenzaron a tirarse golpes torpes, rodando en el pasto y gruñendo insultos inmaduros.

La pelea terminó en cuanto los príncipes escucharon el característico grito de su padre ordenándoles que regresaran al castillo.

* * *

 

Media hora más tarde Frigga y Odin miraban al revoltoso par desde el trono, ambos estaban parados uno al lado del otro, con postura perfecta y expresiones de culpabilidad fingida.

Frigga suspiró.   
  


—Loki, ¿Usaste tu magia para engañar a tu hermano y apuñalarlo en el hombro por segunda vez?   
  


Una pausa.  
  


—No.  
  


—Loki puedo ver claramente la daga en el hombro de Thor.  
  


—Fue un accidente.  
  


La reina se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo aquel dolor de cabeza que venía tan familiar en estos días. Si Loki y Thor apenas tenían ocho años, ¿como sería cuando fueran adultos?  
  


—Quiero que te disculpes por lo que hiciste, y tú Thor, discúlpate con Loki por golpearlo en la cara.  
  


Los niños rodaron los ojos antes de voltearse para verse a la cara.  
  


—Lo siento, hermano.  
  


—Lo siento, Thor.  
  


Loki arrancó la pequeña daga del hombro de su hermano y este gruñó.

  
—Ahora, dense un abrazo y váyanse a preparar para la cena.  
  


Thor tomó la iniciativa y abrazó a Loki, quien devolvió el abrazo a regañadientes.

Los reyes observaron a sus hijos dejando la habitación, ya conversando sobre lo que iban a jugar antes de irse a dormir esa noche y reconciliándose una vez más después de su cuarta pelea de la semana.  
  


—¿Tú crees que su relación cambie con los años?  
  


—Frigga, querida... —Odin suspiró.— Lo dudo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! probablemente traduzca esto al ingles en unas semanas, sus comentarios/kudos se agradecen. <3
> 
> Tumblr: fangirlftshipper


End file.
